Upping the notch - Conscious Cuisine hits town!
Ordinary people are beginning to eat less meat and animal products and at the same time switching to eating lighter foods. This wonderful global trend led mainly by women, is hitting the ground so fast that the big fast food companies are struggling to keep up. You can see this when you go past their restaurants and where they would traditionally have a picture of a burger they have pictures of salad dishes. Wow what a change! Despite the global trend towards healthier food, which includes the reduced consumption of animal and meat products, the term vegetarian for many still has negative connotations. One of the main feelings that many people have is that if they eat ‘vegetarian’ food they are missing out; missing out on taste, iron, B12 or energy. People who have followed a vegetarian diet for a number of years do not usually feel that they are missing out on anything and realise that most of the ideas about a vegetarian diet are myths. This is where Conscious Cuisine hits the town. A new label or food category is needed to describe what people are experiencing and wanting in their lives. They do not necessary want a label that does not fully describe their feelings or activities yet they do want to have something to label their new awareness. Conscious Cuisine gives people a label that describes their transition to a new diet, one in which more natural foods are eaten along with a reduced consumption of animal and meat products. Conscious Cuisine is a new and exciting category of food that takes into awareness the whole journey of our food from seed-to-table. This new food category is simply about choosing to be aware of the type of foods that we eat, how it is produced and how it affects our health, well-being and environment. There have been so many different food fads and countless hundreds of different types of diets. Conscious Cuisine is neither a fad nor a diet. It is simply a way of being aware of what we eat and making conscious decisions on a daily basis, improving the quality of our lives and supporting the environment. One business in Australia that is catering to the growing need of busy people who want to eat healthier, reduce or eliminate their animal product consumption and support the environment is Bouncing Olive (www.BouncingOlive.com.au). It will be interesting to watch over the next few years as more people reduce or eliminate animal and meat products in their diet and move towards a Conscious Cuisine diet. David Anttony may be contacted at http://www.BouncingOlive.com.au David Anttony is the Managing Director of Bouncing Olive ™ which is Australia's first healthy eating home & office delivery service which specialises in serving an exciting and new category of food called Conscious Cuisine. Bouncing Olive ™ is quite unique because all profits not retained for business growth are used to support children in need. For further information visit www.BouncingOlive.com.au. Category:Blue Ribbon Winners Category:Articles Category:Health